Chpt7 Ep15: "Of Grave Importance"
Chpt7 Ep15: "Of Grave Importance" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt and Hunter are driving on the road and Kurt gets a call from another Ranger, Annie Hawkins. She offers her condolences about Bobby and then tells Kurt that she has some of Bobby's old books for the research he's doing about the Saurian people of Dino Earth. And finding a power source to defeat the Leviathans. She suggests they meet at nearby Bodega Bay to hand them over. Kurt thanks her. Once he hangs up, he asks if Kurt is okay, and Kurt insists that he's fine, now that his hallucinations are gone. Hunter wonders what he's been doing when he went on his own for a few days. He tells him that the White Drago Zord warned him about the Leviathans. That they're planning something big and how he's dug up some research about an alternate Earth from their's where dinosaurs and man are one. The same Earth where Kurt's White Drago Morpher originated. He plans on crossing over to that Earth to obtain a power source to get rid of the Leviathans for good. But Hunter insists how dangerous it could be if they travel to "Jurassic World", asking Kurt if he's seen what happened in the films. But Kurt argues that it's their only shot right now to defeat the Leviathans. Hunter then stays silent and takes a drink from Bobby's flask. Elsewhere, two teenagers are making out at an old house. Annie pulls up outside and the teenagers quickly break it off and try to run out of the house, and then sees a man standing in the hallway. He says they shouldn't have come there and charges at them. Annie enters the house and finds the two teenagers dead with their throats ripped out. Her flashlight flickers and the door closes shut behind her. Kurt and Hunter wait at the Crow's Nest Inn and read up on Dick Roman's current activities about sudden archaeological digs. They wonder why Dick Roman has a sudden interest in archaeological digs. Kurt goes ahead and calls Annie but doesn't pick up. Hunter then pours himself a drink from Bobby's flask. Kurt asks why Hunter's been drinking a lot lately. He tells him he's not and only uses Bobby's flask to remember something from him by. As they talk, the flask from Hunter's side slightly moves on its own. Moments later, Kurt and Hunter are walking towards their car. Kurt is still trying to call Annie. Hunter Anything? Kurt Straight to voicemail. Something's not right. Hunter What's she doing on Bodega Bay anyway? Kurt She's working some kind of job. She didn't really say. Hunter takes out his flask, unscrews the lid and tips it upside down – it’s empty. Hunter I got to get a refill. Kurt You know what, man? Why don't you, uh, just pack it away for a while? All it does is remind us of him, you know? Hunter Yeah, I thought about that, but, uh... not yet. Hunter walks around the car to the driver’s side. Unaware to the boys, Bobby is now sitting in the back seat of the car, but Kurt and Hunter don’t appear to see him. Hunter Let's go check out Annie's hotel room. They arrive at her hotel room and finds clippings on the wall on a series of disappearances in the area near the Van Ness House, which on an America's Most Haunted Houses list. There were disappearances for years, and then they stopped until recently. While they talk, Bobby is in the room with them and tries to move something so they know he's there, but finds it too exhausting in his current state as ghost. They finally leave, taking the flask with them, and Bobby goes along with it. At the Van Ness House, the boys look around while Bobby realizes that he can see all of the ghosts that occupy the house. However, none of them respond to him. The ghost of the owner, Whitman Van Ness, tells the one that attacked the teenagers, Dexter O'Connell, that he shouldn't have done what he did and warns that if he does it again then there will be consequences. As the boys pick up EMF readings, Hunter tries to call Annie and they hear her phone ringing down the hallway. They find it but no sign of Annie. As Bobby looks around, Annie approaches him and is able to see him. He realizes that if she can see him then she's also a ghost. She explains that she never saw a reaper to take to the "other side", and is shocked that Bobby deliberately ran away from his. He explains that he has unfinished business and how the boys need him. Annie talks about how the ghost of Dexter came after her and then she died. Bobby explains that he doesn't seem to be able to do any poltergeist-type activities, and Annie warns that it's messed up to do that. Kurt and Hunter then figure that there could be several vengeful spirits in the house, but find no traces of any murders. They check Annie's phone and find a ghostly message with no originating number. One of the ghosts, Haskel Crane, enters the parlor where Annie and Bobby are sitting and manages to adjust a chair. When they try to get his attention, he ignores them and Bobby tries to move something again and fails. Haskel dismisses them as amateurs and informs them that he's been a ghost for 80 years. They compare notes and Haskel says that he was stabbed in the house in 1932. When Bobby asks who did it, Haskel refuses to answer and starts to leave. Annie appeals to Haskel's better nature and he suggests that she start small with a candlestick. Bobby and Annie both try without success and Haskel tells them that they have to let go of their frustrations and calmly tell the object what to do. When that doesn't work, Haskel tells him that his alternative is to unleash rage and tells Bobby that he's a pathetic excuse for a ghost. A female ghost suddenly screams and charges at Bobby, and then disappears. Haskel says that eventually all of them deteriorate until there's nothing left if they remain as ghosts for a very long time. Hunter and Kurt come into the parlor and Annie tries to get their attention without success. As they leave, Annie wonders where her body is and notices a female ghost, Victoria Dodd, watching them. They talk to her and realize that it was her voice on Annie's phone. Victoria asks them to free her but before she can answer, Bobby suddenly disappears. Outside the house, Hunter drinks from Bobby's flask and Bobby's ghost reappears in their car. They find a flyer for the Bodega Bay Historical Society and talk to the manager, Quentin. Quentin tells them about the house while Bobby tries to move a lantern without success. Meanwhile, Quentin talks about the owner, Whitman Van Hess, who lost his fortune and let the house become a bordello. Dexter was a convict who Whitman hired as a groundskeeper, but Dexter killed Whitman's fiancé on the eve of her wedding. As the boys start to leave, Quentin notes that Annie was there earlier and asked about the house, and he warned her to stay away from the house because it isn't safe. Kurt and Hunter check into a motel and go over the old newspaper clippings. Dexter murdered several prostitutes who worked at the house, escaped, and then returned to the house and was shot to death. While Hunter takes a shower, Bobby is looking at the steamed-up bathroom mirror. Bobby All right, now. I can kill werewolves, fix a Pinto, and bake cornbread. I will be damned if I can't get Zen. Meanwhile, the friends of the two dead teenagers go to the house that night and film a video as a warning how their other friends died there. The two boys walk through the house and narrate their video. The door closes behind them. When Hunter gets out of the shower, he discovers that the words "Annie trapped in house" are written in the steamed-up mirror. Hunter calls Kurt in and asks who is there, and the faucets turn on by themselves and the word "Bobby" appears on the mirror. Hunter realizes that Bobby is there with them and they realize that he's attached to the flask that Hunter carries. The boys then rush back for the haunted house. The two other teenagers are now getting terrified in the house, Dexter appears in the hallway and charges at them, insisting that they shouldn't have come there. When they try to run, Whitman appears and tells Dexter to stop. When the boys thank him, Whitman rips their hearts out while Annie watches from the shadows. Whitman complains that Dexter tried to warn them away and that Whitman is getting out of hand on killing others that step foot in the house. When the convict tries to leave, Whitman destroys him in a burst of golden energy and absorbs him. Once Whitman leaves the room, Annie goes to the bodies and tries to grab their camera. As Victoria appears, Annie realizes that she can't grab the camera and asks Victoria for help. Victoria refuses and explains that Whitman punished Dexter by draining his lifeforce. She tells Annie that Whitman uses the ghosts in the house to amuse himself, and that he killed his fiancé and framed Dexter for the crime. Victoria worked there as a prostitute and Whitman slit her throat. She doesn't know where Whitman keeps the bodies, explaining that none of the ghosts dare follow him around. Annie vows to destroy him and tells Victoria to grab the camera, and she reluctantly does. They hear Whitman coming and duck out of the room as he comes back and drags the two bodies away. He opens a secret panel and goes inside. Outside, Kurt and Hunter figure that something kept them from finding Annie's body. They load up and go inside, while Bobby follows them in. He manages to grab his flask from Hunter's pocket and then moves off from the boys to stay at the house. Meanwhile, the video camera drops in front of Hunter and he picks it up. The Winchesters play the video back and they see the ghost of Annie on the video. Bobby is now there with Annie and Victoria, and Annie asks Victoria to let the Winchesters know that they're there since she and Bobby can't. Victoria warns that it's too dangerous but Annie insists that the boys can help. The ghost of Victoria appears to them and explains that Bobby and Annie are there and they're all in danger from Whitman. Before Victoria can tell them more, Whitman overhears her and then drains her lifeforce, getting rid of her. As the boys leave for the cemetery, they're unaware that Whitman has slipped his key into Kurt's pocket. He's able to leave with them in the back seat of their car while Bobby and Annie watch helplessly. Once the boys leave, Bobby blames himself for removing the flask from Hunter, but Annie says that they should take advantage of Whitman's absence to search the house. They go to Whitman's room and find a roaring fire, and realize that Whitman burned Victoria's corpse to destroy her spirit. Bobby has Annie go over the house's history and she mentions that it was a speakeasy, and Bobby figures that there's a hidden compartment let over from Prohibition. They find the secret panel and Bobby is able to move the triggering switch with his mind. Inside they find the corpses of Whitman's victims... including Annie's. She wonders what happens to ghosts once they move in and Bobby figures that they just go. Annie says that's what she wants and asks for a hunter's funeral because she's ready for some peace. She tells Bobby that all she had was work. Bobby insists that he's not done yet, but Annie says that she is and asks him to do it for her. Kurt and Hunter drive to the cemetery and find the Van Ness mausoleum. The car suddenly accelerates on its own and they realize that the ghost is responsible. Whitman appears and wrestles for control of the car, and Hunter manages to stop it just in time. The boys get out and figure that there's something on them. Kurt finds the key in his pocket but Whitman attacks him. Hunter morphs and uses his Titanium Laser to shoot the key. Making Whitman vanish and gets teleported back to the house. Bobby and Annie prepare a fire to burn the bones of Whitman's victims. He enters the room seconds later and then realizes that they've gone downstairs. Whitman goes after them and grabs Bobby, draining his energy. However, at the cemetery the Winchesters burn his bones and Whitman's ghost disappears as Bobby collapses to the floor. Annie goes to him and makes sure that he's okay. Bobby wakes up a few hours later and Annie confirms that he's okay. Hunter and Kurt return back to the house. Annie is no longer visible next to Bobby. Bobby Oh, hi boys. Hunter and Kurt stare at Bobby. Hunter Bobby? Bobby realizing Wait, you can see me? Kurt Bobby, h-how'd you get here? Bobby Yeah, well, uh... Bobby walks to the drawer and takes out the flask. He tosses it to Hunter. Hunter S-so, what happened? Did you get stuck or – or what? Bobby I wanted to stay. Hunter Oh man, Bobby--- Bobby I need to help you guys. Kurt Not if it means you have to... be this. Bobby Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be? Now, come on. Annie is visible behind Bobby again. Bobby tells them that Annie is there. Bobby Annie and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire...obviously. Once they get done burning the bones, including Annie's, Bobby admits that he'll miss her. They share a toast in her honor and then Hunter demands to know what Bobby was thinking, staying on Earth rather than going on to Heaven. Bobby insists that they have work to do and it's important, but Hunter says that it's not right for Bobby to remain as a ghost. Disgusted what Hunter thinks, Bobby disappears for the moment. Kurt gets the books from Annie's car and the boys drive off, they wonder what they should do about Bobby. Hunter says that what Bobby's doing isn't part of the natural order of things and he doesn't think it will end well. In the back, Bobby listens to them, silent and unobserved. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse